Field
Apparatuses and methods disclosed herein relate generally to a display panel and a display apparatus, and for example, to a display panel and a display apparatus which provides an improved viewing angle.
Description of the Related Art
A display apparatus is an apparatus that is capable of displaying a broadcast signal or image signals/image data in various formats through a display panel displaying an image therein, and is achieved by a television, monitor, etc. Such display panel is achieved by various types such as a liquid crystal panel, plasma panel, etc. depending on its characteristic, and applies to various display apparatuses. If a liquid crystal display panel which cannot generate light on its own is used as a display panel, a backlight unit is provided in the display apparatus to generate and supply light to the display panel.
When light is emitted from a backlight unit to pass through a liquid crystal layer that has a refractive index anisotropy, a retardation may arise depending on an incident angle of such light. That is, a retardation of light arises in accordance a transmission refractive index of light depending on a viewing position, and for example, the quantity of light and wavelength, when an image is viewed from a lateral side is different from those when an image is viewed from a front side, and this is a light leakage.
Since visibility of a display apparatus may be reduced due to a change in a contrast ratio resulting from a viewing angle, a gray scale reversal or a color shift, a structure for guaranteeing a viewing angle of a display panel may become a significant issue in a liquid crystal display panel.